


What Kind of Man are You?

by greyfluff



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyfluff/pseuds/greyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a strange girls night, Ryuko wonders what the hell kind of man Uzu is. Boob? Butt? Or leg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First publication on this site! I haven't made fanfiction in forever and I hope I got it right!

“Ira loves my boobs more than anything.” Mako suddenly said. Originally it was quiet in the apartment shared by Satsuki, Ryuko, and Soroi but not today. It was the elder sister's idea to have a girls night with their friends Nonon and Mako.

A movie night seemed to be the perfect idea to have, so as the main character and his love interest slowly started to get it on, was when Mako stated this loudly. Ryuko was calmly sitting next to her friend with a large bowl of popcorn with extra butter and a spicey mixture that Soiri dubbed, ‘The Tongue Scorcher’,. and she almost spit out everything out of her mouth at the exclamation that her best friend said out of nowhere.

“Damn Mako what the hell.” The dark haired girl said in shock as she looked at her a bit embarrassed for her. “But it’s true, yesterday we were really goin’ at it and he had me give him 3 boob jobs and left soo many hickies look!!” Right as she was about to pull down her shirt to show the room, Nonon groaned and threw a pillow right in the girl's face.

“No one wants to know about your damn sex life underachiever and no one wants to see what that toad did to your boobs!” Ryuko had to agree with the pinkette there, she nor did the other two wanted to see something like that, not tonight of all nights too.

Satsuki seemed to chuckle at the interaction that the people in her house were giving and she reclined in her seat slightly and crossed her legs that were hidden under a blanket that she was gifted by her father figure Soroi at her last birthday party. “It is nice to hear that you and Gamamori’s sexual life is healthy and well though Mankanshoku.”

“Urg but we don’t need to know that Gamamori was a boobman.” Nonon complained as she crossed her legs indian style on their couch and crossed her arms as well. At that, Satsuki couldn’t help but chuckle behind her hand and she shook her head a bit.

The innocent Mako looked at Satsuki, then Nonon, to back to Satsuki, then finally to her close friend Ryuko who realized internally that their movie was not going to finish at this point and leaned back to eat more of her spicy buttery popcorn. “Ryuko what do they mean about boob man? He doesn’t have boobs! Well he does, but not girl boobs you know! They’re all hard and tough and mine are all squishy and smooth and so are yours!”

Ryuko sighed a bit and laughed a bit at her innocence to all of this yet confessed just previously they had sex multiple times in different ways. “Mako… A boob man is a guy who likes boobs and what ya said and uh… were about to show, is proof of that right?”

The girl blinked a bit and looked into her shirt and smiled. “Uh huh! He loves loves loves my boobs and I love love love his!” Again, Satsuki chuckled and this time so did Ryuko at their friends happiness and childishness.

“Well that’s good for you underachiever, but my doggie has the better taste.” Nonon said trying to gain the center of attention. “Oh yeah Nonon? He a butt man cause ya don’t got boobs?” Embarrassed, the pinkette’s cheeks went bright pink to match her hair and she made a clicking noise with her tongue in irritation.

“I don’t need boobs to please Houka. He just has to take one look at my perfect ass and he’s as hard as a rock.” She said triumphantly with her chin pointed up and knowing she trumped that underachiever.

“Ew okay you said no sharing sex life to Mako and now you’re doing the same thing! What the hell Nonon!” Ryuko said as she threw some of her popcorn that had less of the spice at her friend across the room.

The musician caught the pieces of food and ate it quickly with a smirk. “Yeah yeah you’re one to talk! When we went on that double date to Osaka for the weekend Houka and I could totally hear you and your monkey next to us getting it on! ‘Oh Uzu harder~ Harder~!!’” Nonon mocked with a now a bigger smirk.

Mako nudged her friend and smiled happily. “You guys get it on as much as me and Ira do!”

Ryuko looked over to her sister embarrassed that the two would even talk about this with her in the room. However Satsuki seemed to be enjoying all of this girl talk and had a content smile stuck on her face as mostly Nonon and Mako talked about how much of a man their boyfriends were and after a while, Nonon got curious.

“Satsuki you’ve had boyfriends before, what did they like about your body?” The pinkette asked as she walked over to the table in the center of the room to finally turn down the volume of the movie all the way. The elder sister blinked at put her hand on her chin to really think about this question thoroughly. “I believe that would be...my legs. Kaneo usually would touch them and caress them when he could, and Iori complements them daily even though we do not have sex.”

Mako squished her cheeks a bit, she giggled and smiled happily. “That’s so sweet Satsuki! You do have beautiful legs you know! Oh oh what about you Ryuko!?”

Ryuko who was trying to stay out of this awkward conversation as much as possible but wasn’t too shocked when her friend pulled her into it. “Uh… What...what about me?” She asked a bit nervously.

“Oh yeah Matoi, what about you? What does that monkey like the absolute most about your body? I mean c’mon Senketsu showed pretty much everything and he always wanted to fight you in it? C’mon tell us!”

Now, Ryuko was thinking hard and staring into her bowl that was now almost empty. When they were together or intimate, his hands would wander everywhere and not linger over one area like how Nonon and Mako described in their long stories about intimacy. “Uh, I really don’t know.” She finally said honestly.

“Boo! That monkey is boring!!” Nonon said with irritation as she looked over to Mako. “Why is tight ass toad more interesting that the monkey!?”

Satsuki looked at her sister a bit curiously at her words about Sangeyama. While she wasn’t aware of their relationship until an embarrassing discovery in the kitchen of her apartment, she wasn’t against the relationship; but she had originally wished that her former Elite Four member talked to her first before rushing into something with her younger sister. Regardless of how she felt, she could tell that he truly cared for her. The way he looked at her when she wasn’t looking or paying attention, the way he talked about how she moved when he bragged about a sparring session they shared previously, and even how he interacted with his other friends compared to how he interacted with Ryuko was slightly different but different enough to notice that he loved her even though they hadn’t been together as long as Mako and Ira nor Nonon and Houka.

Finally it was getting a bit late and thankfully for Ryuko the conversation about sex died after Soroi announced he had made some sweets for the women. After eating one delicious sweet after the next, Mako finally announced in her own Mako way, that she thought it was time to get back to Gamagori soon since it was so late. Nonon reluctantly agreed with her because she did have a business meeting for the family company around noon and she wanted to be prepared for it.

Gamagori picked up Mako and escorted Nonon home who lived a few streets away from the apartment after saying his greetings to Satsuki and Ryuko. The house was quiet now once again and Satsuki looked over to Ryuko who had been sitting from then on with a confused look on her face.

“Ryuko, are you alright? Is it about the conversation with Mako and Nonon?” She finally piped up as she walked with her sister to their separate rooms that were right across from one another.

“I dunno Sis, ‘m thinkin’ is all. What if he really doesn't find me that attractive? I mean, compared to Mako’s boobs I’m smaller, Nonon does have a better ass, and your legs are long and soft. Compared to you guys, I’m average.”

Ryuko never really felt this way before now. Senketsu used to show off all of her body and she was aware of all of the creeps and perverts who used to stare at her and take pictures. She knew that she was attractive but, attractive enough? After the battle with Ragyo and the Life Fibers she gained lots of scars, hell everyone did. But maybe…

“Talk to him about how you feel.” Her sister finally said as she put a hand on her shoulder. “Having these doubts and emotions is not good for you, nor your relationship.” Looking up, Ryuko finally sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right. It’s fuckin’ stupid to not talk to him about this. What am I, a stupid teenager? Wait don’t answer that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzu is cheesy as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was gonna be one whole chapter but it would have been too long

The next day finally came and Ryuko finally called up Sagayama who was more than thrilled to see his girlfriend again, let alone to be in an empty apartment with her (thanks to Satsuki stepping out for the day just for this situation with Soroi).

Since he wasn’t going to be over for a few hours, she cleaned up around the house and eventually pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. While she loved her boyfriend, she wasn’t going to get dressed up just for them to hang around and be dorks.

A few knocks on the door alerted her finally to his presence and Ryuko made her way there and opened it with a slanted smile. “Hey babe.” The green haired man said as he walked in and kissed her cheek softly. “Yo, ready for an entire day of video games, video games, and even more video games?” The girl asked as she gestured to the game system set up already on the floor with two controllers.

“Hell yeah, ready to get your ass kicked?”

“Oh you’re on.”

The two played for hours, and sadly Ryuko got beaten pretty much every single time she went up against Uzu. Partially because she was trying her best to think of the best ways to bring up this thing that bothered her so much. By now this seemed trivial to her, but after last night a seed of doubt was planted in her mind and all she wanted to do was kill it. After finally beating him at a game of Back Alley Brawlers, she paused the game and looked at her controller with a look that made her boyfriend look at her curiously. Ryuko never looked like that unless something was really bugging her and while, admittedly, he was dense to most things, he wasn’t when it came to the woman he loved.

“Babe? What’s up? Ya look, like you’re thinkin’ really hard about something.”

“I am… And before I try to be even more stupid or even make myself look stupid I’m gonna say it… Are you a boob man, a butt man, or a leg man? What do ya even like most about me?” The words came out in one long breath and in such a rush, that Uzu really didn’t know how to properly answer this question without making himself look stupid and in reality he probably was. The room was quiet for a while with only the sounds of the menu screen of their game making any sort of audible sound, except for Ryuko’s heart beat in her own ears.

“Uh… What brought this up?” He finally asked a bit curious to how she even got to this mindset.

“OKay so ya know about how me, my Sis, Nonon, and Mako all got together last night right? Well Mako brought up her sex life out of fuckin’ nowhere and then Nonon started doin’ that too and everyone has either been or is still with someone who liked their boobs, their butt, or their legs and I couldn’t figure out what the hell you were so tell me so I’ll finally know.”

Sangayama looked at his girlfriend's face for a while. It was flushed a bit pink and she looked like this idea was really eating at her. Not being able to contain it for much longer, he finally bursted out laughing and pulled his girlfriend close to him almost to a point where she was on his lap.

“I didn’t fall in love with ya for any of those reasons at fuckin’ all.” He finally admitted much to Ryuko’s dismay. “Urg please don’t tell me you’re gonna go the cheesy route and say, ‘I love you for your personality’ because ya gotta be attracted ta something or else we wouldn’t be together.”

“Oh hey trust me I’m attracted to something you have.” He said as he finally pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck from behind. She smelled like baby powder mixed with fresh soap and he relaxed against her. “Okay so tell me then ya jerk! I ain’t a patient girl and you of all people know that.”

Humming against her skin, Uzu kissed the back of her neck right under where the ends of her hair met her skin. “I fell in love with you, because of your fighting style.”

The reality hit her straight in the face and Ryuko smacked herself on the head. “Of fucking course you’d say that! You’re Uzu Sagayama for crying out loud!” The two laughing a bit at that, he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m serious! I only wanted to fight you at first okay? And when you were able to think of all of those strategies with Satsuki with the fight with Ragyo and hell, were able to stand against me, that fighting spirit of yours and the ability to fight with all of your might made you seem like the sexiest woman alive to me.”

The complements and the words that Uzu was saying to here made her turn pinker than originally intended. Leaning back and looking up at him, she sighed. “Made me seem? I ain’t sexy anymore?”

“You’ll always be sexy.” He said as he kissed her forehead gently. “Now c’mon, wanna run to your room and have me show you how much I like that body of yours as much as I like your fighting?”   Ryuko laughed and stood up from the position on his lap. “Last one there has to get the condoms from the top drawer and be on bottom.

“Oh you’re so fucking on.”

 


End file.
